The subject matter disclosed herein relates to turbine engines, and more particularly, to a system and a method for water flow management in a turbine engine.
Typically, turbine engines, such as turbine engines of an aircraft, are subjected to a wide variety of environmental conditions, including atmospheric rain, hail, or ice crystals. Often, the introduction of water and ice into a turbine engine is undesirable for operation of the compressor and combustor portion of the turbine engine.
Accordingly, it is desirable to extract water, ice or other particulate matter from a turbine engine or divert it away from an undesirable location within the turbine engine.